oscuridad en el paraiso
by dragonwar
Summary: una guerra se avecina, un mundo que les mintió, y una verdad que es difícil de aceptar
1. Chapter 1

primero que todo este fic, lo estoy haciendo, o mejor dicho lo estoy reeditando en compañía de mi viejo amigo warriorfire, el fic en el pasado presento varios errores especialmente ortográfico por lo cual recibió ciertas criticas, aunque paradojicamente muchos halagos por la idea original de este, estos han sido corregidos en gran parte, advertencia: el primer capitulo tiene mas dialogo, de lo normal pero solo sera por este.

_Prologo_

_Se encontraba una mujer de cabellos castaños, de una cierta avanzada edad, en su rostro se mostraban los destrozos que hace el tiempo en lo que una vez fue una bella joven, a su lado se veía un gatomon estas se encontraban delante de la estatua de un hombre, se inclinó para ver la inscripción que esta tenía__"morimos por nuestros sueños"_

_Me gustaría volver a creer eso- __murmuro aquella mujer, mientras volteaba y miraba a un pequeño grupo de niños que la acompañaba_

_Kari-Sensei por que nos trajo a este monumento-__decía una joven niña pelinegra, mientras era rodeada por otros niños y distintos digimons con una gran curiosidad_

_Porque aquí clase, fue donde inicio nuestra historia, fue aquí donde todos nosotros nacimos,- les decía a sus estudiantes mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra y revolvía con una gran dulzura su cabello, se puso de cuclillas para verlos a todos mejor al rostro_

_¿Kari estas segura?-__le pregunto con una gran duda, su compañero digimon, mientras miraba atentamente los ojos de su fiel amiga_

_Si, lo estoy-__se levantó miro a toda su clase tomo un fuerte suspiro y les dijo a todos-__hace 50 años yo,_Kari Kamiya_era conocida como una de las más fuertes digidestinadas aunque nunca me considere como tal y una fiel creyente de que valía la pena morir por nuestros sueños ahora soy una vieja que a pesar de mi apariencia ya eh pasado por mucho- toco poco su rostro antes estas palabras en verdad el tiempo había hecho de las suyas_

_Sensei que fue lo que paso hace 50 años, porque todos aquí en el digimundo no les gusta hablar de eso, lo único que sabemos es que ocurrió una guerra- se le acerco aquella niña pelinegra nuevamente, en sus ojos se veía una gran intriga como nunca antes había visto en el rostro de alguien, no en verdad ya la había visto esa mirada pero había olvidado a quien le pertenecía_

_Por qué hace 50 años nuestras diferencias y sed de poder nos llevaron al peor de los caos,-__dijo mientras varias lágrimas empezaron abajar por su rostro-__y fue mi hermano quien la provoco, fue__Taichí Kamiya__el portador el emblema del valor quien desafío al mundo entero por un sueño –apretó fuertemente sus puños al recordar todo ello - pues hace 50 años todo cambio…_

_-0000000000000-_

_SkullGreymon_ _detente ya basta-__gritaba un joven de unos 17 años mientras corría por una ciudad en llamas y en ruinas hacia dirección del digimon esqueleto-__detente, ya basta –volvía a gritar pero sus intentos eran en vano_

_El digimon se detuvo y lo miro directamente a los ojos del joven chico que lo llamaba trataba de pronunciar palabras pero lo único que le salió fue_

_- ¿__quién eres en realidad?... ¿por qué luchas?- le dijo el digimon, mientras empezaba a cambiar de forma a una, que el mismo desconocida_

_QUE DIJISTES!-__grito un asustando Tai, mientras se levantaba repentinamente, vio todo a su al rededor estaba en su cuarto-__tan solo fue un sueño_

_Hermano todo está bien-__decía una preocupada Kari, mientras entraba en la cuarto de su hermano_

_Si todo esta bien Kari, -__le respondió tai mientras miraba sus manos estaban sudando, por su frente bajaba varias gotas sudosas, "maldición que fue eso"_

_Me alegro, te espero para el desayuno- dijo la pequeña mientras empezaba a salir del cuarto de su hermano mayor_

_No, me iré, hoy comeré ligero pienso visitar Agumon al digimundo-_

_Como tú digas-_

_-000000000000000-_

_Estaba un pequeño grupo de jóvenes reunidos en un pequeño parque al sur de Tokio, el cual tenía un hermoso paisa de la ciudad,_

_Kari, Kari oye estas bien_

_Eh, que me decías TK_

_Hay, hoy estas muy distraída Kari es raro en ti-__decía Yolei mientras miraba el lugar con una gran curiosidad, _

_Lo siento chicos es que estoy pensando en mi hermano- le respondio la chica sin poder evitar mostrar una gran preocupación ante este último, que estaba pasando con él_

_Que algo le paso a tai-__dijo un desesperado Davis mientras se paraba repentinamente del lugar donde estaba, todos lo miraban con una gota de sudor_

_-__ya relájate Davis de seguro no es nada grave-__le dijo cody mientras lo tomaba de su brazo derecho y lo obligaba a tomar asiento_

_Ya Kari cuéntanos porque te preocupa tu hermano-__decía ken el cual había tratado de mantenerse distanciado de la conversación pero no pudo detener su curiosidad por saber que le pasaba al mayor de los kamiya_

_Es que esta mañana mi hermano tuvo una horrible pesadilla_

_Hay Kari eso es algo muy normal-__le respondió yolei_

_Si, pero es que, el estaba pronunciando el nombre de SkullGreymon y también no hacia más que gritar que basta, basta como si algo malo estuviera parando y en su voz note toda la culpa de ello, además llego a pronunciar un extraño nombre__AncientGreymon__-_

_Kari, tal vez solo sea una pesadilla sin importancia, tu ya sabes de pronto tu hermano aún se encuentra algo culpable por lo que le paso agumon hace_ _tiempo-__dijo tk mientras la tomaba de las manos y le dedicaba una tranquilizadora sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Kari se sonrojara- además tai siempre soluciona sus problemas de la manera correcta ya veras_

_Si pero quien es__AncientGreymon – pregunto Davis con una gran intriga, aunque en gran parte lo hiso para ignorar el hecho de que esos dos andaban muy juntos, alguien engañaba – QUE CREES QUE HACES TK SUELTA LA MANO DE LA DULCE E INOCENTE KARI_

_Eh oído su nombre antes- dijo que ken mientras todos ignoraban la escenita de celos de davis_

_Hablas en serio ken-__dijo un incrédulo cody_

_Si así es, fue, bueno cuando yo era otra persona-__hubo un sepulcral silencio todos sabían a lo que ken se refería cuando él era el emperador de los digimons_

_Dinos ken que sabes de este digimon –__dijo yolei_

_Bueno llegue a escuchar de este digimon en unas antiguas ruinas del digimundo por las zona norte, fue allí donde conseguí los planos para construir a__Kimeramon-_

_Ya veo así que después de todo necesitaste ayuda para crear esa cosa-__dijo un sarcástico cody_

_Lo que llegue a oír de este digimon-__siguió ken sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario de cody-__es que es uno de los guardianes del digimundo_

_Me podrías decir en qué lugar de la zona norte queda exactamente conozco alguien que se moriría de las ganas por saber más de este digimon, además creo que si el averigua algo te hará sentir mejor Kari-_

_Yolei, gracias amiga-_

_-00000000000000-_

_Agumon quien soy yo realmente- dijo un preocupado tai mientras caminaba con su viejo compañero por un pequeño bosque_

_Que, que quien eres, porque me preguntas algo así tai-__decía el digimon dinosaurio mientras miraba a su compañero, de pronto sintió una presencia voltio inmediatamente miro hacia su derecha y vio a parecer a un extraño digimon que parecía más un mono-__quien demonios eres_

_Buenos días jóvenes elegidos mi nombre es__Makuramon__y soy un fiel sirviente del dios Zhuqiaomon-__decía el joven mono mientras se postraba_

_El dios Zhuqiaomon desde cuando la bestia sagrada del fuego se considera un dios-_

_Cuida tus palabras agumon del valor-__decía el digimon simio mientras tomaba pose de pelea_

_Basta, dime Makuramon a que has venido -__decía tai mientras empezaba a caminar hacia dirección de agumon_

_Tai-san el gran señor del fuego del digimundo te pide que te reúnas con él en la zona sur del digimundo –le decía el digimon mono mientras miraba con sarcasmo agumon_

_Que me reúna con él, para que- algo no anda bien, nunca he sido alguien muy parecido para Zhuqiaomon y mucho menos para que el quiera una reunión conmigo_

_Si me sigues lo sabrás-__dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse, tai se quedó viendo el camino por donde se iba el digimon mono, después miro agumon y sin darse cuenta sus piernas empezaron a moverse en su dirección_

_2 horas después_

_Hacia donde nos dirigimos Makuramon,-__decía tai mientras veía a su alrededor era un bosque tenebroso se oían cientos de gritos pero desaparecían con el paso del viento-__es suficiente me iré de este lugar_

_No deberías de ser tan acelerado tai del valor, pero veo que tu fama te precede definitivamente eres alguien difícil de controlar-__dijo un fénix enorme de cuatro alas era rojo como la sangre y varias partes de su plumaje tenia bordes dorados. Tai que do mirando determinadamente al digimon que tenía en frente no se inmuto ni un minuto al ver al guardián del fuego_

_A que me has llamado Zhuqiaomon – le pregunto, aunque sonó mas como reclamo que como cualquier cosa _

_Definitivamente tú eres distinto a los otros – le dijo este sin prestar atención al tono de las palabras del joven_

_A los otros, a que te refieres_

_Me refiero a los demás líderes de los digidestinados, ya veo por qué genai te ve como sucesor-_

_Si lo soy no es de tu incumbencia y si no te importa me retiro-_

_Como te atreves hablare de esa manera al gran Zhuqaiomon-__dijo un irritado Makuramon mientras se hacia delante de tai y tomaba pose de batalla_

_Detente Makuramon no es necesario tratar así a nuestros invitados, además este joven aceptara nuestra propuesta al igual que los demás-_

_Qué propuesta- algo no andaba bien, de seguro no sería nada bueno_

_Libertad- le dijo aquella gran ave mientras miraba atentamente al digimon del joven esperando cualquier acto de este_

_¿Libertad?, acaso me estas tomando el pelo Zhuqiaomon-_

_Jamás destinado del valor libertad obtendrás si me ayudas a derrotar a__Azulongmon y si eso no te basta te dare tierra y agua__-_

_¿Qué dices?, como me pides que haga semejante estupidez, más aun solo por tierra y agua además Azulongmon a diferencias de las demás bestias sagradas ha sido la único que nos ha ayudado-__gritaba un sorprendido tai ante las palabras del digimon_

_Tai tiene razón el jamás haría algo así-__dijo agumon mientras se hace enfrente de Makuramon y Zhuqaiomon_

_Porque les daré a ti y los tuyos algo que siempre tus ancestros han anhelado tener, además parece ser que aún no te niegas a la idea de ser libre, pues no la rechazaste-_

_¿Que han anhelado tener?... ¿a qué te refieres?, no la rechacé porque me parece algo absurdo negociar algo que no tiene sentido para mí, soy libre y hago lo que quiera_

_Pues el contrato apocalyto dice otra cosa, ayúdame y yo lo destruire_

_¿Y qué demonios es ese contrato pajarraco?_

_Les daré la libertad por la que han luchado tanto, pregúntale a genai y el te dirá la verdad por la cual ustedes protegen este mundo-__termino de decir la bestia sagrada mientras emprendía vuelo y desaparecía del lugar seguido por Makuramon_

_Nuestra libertad…–__murmura Tai con la mirada perdida mientras era observado por un preocupado Agumon –que demonios esta pasando_

_-0000000000000-_

_Hermano este todo bien, hermano que te pasa-__decía una asustada Kari mientras miraba aterrada a su hermano este estaba manchado con sangre y tenía una mirada perdida_

_Kari quien soy, dime hermana quien soy-__dijo un furioso tai mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana y la apretaba con fuerza mientras_

_Basta, ya basta me lastimas-__empezó a gritar Kari mientras varias lagrimas empezaban a salir por su rostro_

_Kari perdóname por lo que eh echo, eh destruido todo lo que amaba-__dijo tai mientras se desvanecía en una nube de polvo_

_Kari inmediato corrió para donde su hermano_ _-Hermano espera_

_De repente estaba sola en un lugar oscuro miro a su alrededor, hasta que vio cierta luz corrió hacia ella pero lo que vio la dejo horrorizada el digimundo entero, estaba en ruinas cientos y cientos de cadáveres tanto de digimones como de humanos hacían por todo lo que una vez había sido el hermoso paisaje del digimundo, en el fondo de aquel paisaje del armagedon había un trono donde estaba sentada una persona que no lograba distinguir_

_Kari que echo_

_Hermano tu nunca, tu nunca harías algo así-_

_Estas seguro de ello-_

_Noooooooooooooo-__grito una desesperada Kari_

_Kari, despierta, despierta-__empezó a gritar un desesperado tai –__hermana despierta_

_Hermano, tengo miedo-__fue lo único que pudo decir mientras su rostro se inundaba de lágrimas y de un gran temor_

_Tai intento consolar a su hermana pero esta de inmediato de aparto de este corrió lejos de su cama y se alejada lo más que podía de él._

_¿Acaso me temes.?_

_¿Quién demonios eres tú?_

_Esas palabras hirieron el gran orgullo y al mismo tiempo la pequeña confianza de tai que tenía en sí mismo últimamente, tal vez aquella propuesta le podría ayudar a entender que sucedía con el_ _-__no lo sé, no sé quién soy…_

_-000000000000-_

_Genai necesito tu ayuda- grito tai mientras entraba en una casa abandona del digimundo, se había tragado su orgullo al estar ahí, y aceptar la idea de que necesitaba la ayuda del anciano_

_Me sorprende que alguien como tu venga en busca de mi ayuda, dime tai que te pasa- pregunto el anciano sorprendido de ver allí al joven,_

_Genai que demonios es el contrato apocalyto-__dijo un serio tai mientras veía seriamente a la persona que tenía en frente_

_No sé de qué hablas- le respondió secamente el anciano mientras trataba de no mostrar ninguna sorpresa por su pregunta_

_Dime qué demonios es ese contrato- la paciencia de tai se había acabado y lo tomo por la fuerza y lo tiro contra la parde_

_Genai dio un simple suspiro miro el techo tratando de encontrar respuestas a todo ello, pensó varias veces lo que iba a decir-__fue mi error_

_Que dices, que fue tu error-_

_Yo fui un tonto, no pensé lo que hice, yo cometí un grave error-_

_Genai dime que es ese contrato,-_

_Dime estas seguro que eso es lo único que quieres saber-_

_Quién demonios soy yo-_

_Veo que tú también estas apunto de cometerlo. Tai vienen tiempos difíciles la tormenta se acerca la guerra entre las bestias sagradas se avecina y dime que bando tomaras tu-__dijo el viejo genai mientras empezaba alejar al joven de el, al no encontrar oposición decidio caminar un poco lejos de el_

_¿Dime que es el contrato apocalyto? –__pregunto esta vez un determinado tai_

_Genai lo miro, dio otro leve suspiro y le respondió_

_Aunque te lo digiera estas seguro que lo comprenderás_

_Dímelo, no tengo mucho tiempo, la guerra se avecina-_

_No, hace mucho que estamos en guerra tai, solo que esta vez no solo serán las cuatro bestias místicas-_

_Continuara…_

_Lo sé, lo sé, ha pasado tiempo, por no decir años, pero volví para desgracia de muchos jajaja, voy a retomar este fic, como vieron el primer cap lo reedite completamente, le quite horrores ortográficos, y de redacción, espero que le haya gustado, actualizare cada semana o antes siempre y cuando el tiempo me lo permita, también a personas interesadas en aportar con un persona original para la historia, se los agradecería, pues el fic es largo y aunque no crean ando corto de personajes jejeje pues solo se usaran los personajes originales de digimon 1 y 2, y también pues pienso introducir mini historias de los personajes originales ante la situación que se les viene en sima, por el momento el fic mantendrá la clasificación básica, aunque esta puede subir con el tiempo, también las parejas no están decididas, asi que si ustedes desean que aparezca una solo déjelo en su rewiev_

_Dejen rewievs, griticas, amenazas, lo que quieran, _


	2. Desicion apresurada

Capítulo 1

Decisión apresurada

Maldición, donde se habrá metido este tonto de tai,- decía desesperado un chico rubio, mientras andaba por las congestionadas calles de Tokio, metió sus manos al bolsillo, donde saco un pequeño paquete lo abrió lentamente mientras se paraba en una esquina, a ver a la multitud, - rayos,- dijo mientras sacaba lentamente un cigarrillo de este, se lo llevo a la boca, volvió a revisar sus bolsillos, pero carajo no tenía un encendedor, de repente sintió como una mano con un encendedor negro le ofrecía fuego, miro a la persona que tenía enfrente y no pudo evitar sonreír

Sabes una cosa eso te va salir matando- le dijo el joven castaño que acababa de llegar mientras sonreía como un niño bueno

Lo sé, pero no antes que tú, y quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro eso no te va salvar – le dijo mientras acercaba el cigarrillo al encendedor, y prendía este, inhalo un poco de aquel humo y volvió a mirar a su compañero – sabes citarme al centro de Tokio y en sima dejarme esperando no es muy caballeroso de tu parte

Empiezas a sonar como sora, sabes- le dijo el otro joven mientras empezaba a alejarse y le indicaba con la mano que lo siguiera, matt lo vio al principio con ciertas dudas, algo no andaba bien- pensé que veníamos a tratar un tema de importancia

Entonces ya lo sabes, por qué? No recuerdo habértelo dicho hoy por la mañana cuando te llame- le especulo el castaño mientras entraba a un cafetería y tomaba asiento

Matt solo se limitó a seguirlo, - sabes que nunca eh servido para vivir despistado y despreocupado, de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, -suspiro con pesadez, mientras volvía a tomar el cigarrillo e inhalaba un poco de este- sabes tai, jamás pensé que nos veríamos envueltos en una situación tan complicada, dímelo por nuestra amistad que existe algún modo de detener esto

Solo hay una matt, las cuatro bestias sagradas van a pelear por el poder del digimundo, y lo peor de todo parece ser que lograron obtener apoyo de camaradas de otros países- le decía tai mientras miraba perdidamente por la ventana, todo esta locura, toda esta mentira, tenía que encontrar la manera de ponerle fin

Tai, a que me has citado realmente – le dijo el rubio mientras apagaba el cigarrillo, en un cenicero que tenía delante de él, justo cuando este le iba a responder se acercó una camarera – que van a tomar jóvenes, matt iba a decir su pedido pero tai se le adelanto –danos dos cervezas – esta se sorprendió por dicho pedido – pero ustedes son menores, - tai simplemente puso un billete de 15 yenes sobre la mesa, esta los tomo – ya les traigo su pedido,- matt solo lo observo con intriga, asi estaba de grave la cosa, - tai tu solo bebes cuando hay serios problemas, si yo no más recuerdo

Matt, iré directo al grano, la guerra es inevitable, la situación parece no tener un futuro bueno para nosotros, solo nos queda hacer nuestro propio bando

Al escuchar estas palabras matt lo observo sorprendido, pensó que le diría que apoyarían a azulongmon, pero esto no se lo esperaba definitivamente- tai, acaso propones que…

Matt, el digimundo no debe tener cuatro gobernantes, al igual que el mundo no tiene un sol, o son ellos o somos nosotros,

-00000000000000000-

En la habitación de izzy

Vamos izzy, tú debes saber algo, tu siempre sabes algo- le decía una chica de alta estatura para su edad, y lo empezó a tomar por el cuello y como si fuera un juguete lo movía para todos los lados posibles,- yolei, parad me estas mareando- le dijo el antiguo portador del conocimiento- además los datos que me entregas son insuficientes, solo el nombre de un digimon un tal AncientGreymon, y ni siquiera sabemos si existe,

Como dices eso, kari escucho su nombre,- le decía yolei mientras intentaba sonar indignada por el comentario de su amigo

Yolei, kari lo escucho de un sueño- le decía izzy, definitivamente era inútil, darle a entender a ella, algo, cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza no había quien lograra sacarle esa idea, hasta cierto punto, no podía culparla por ello, él también tenía ese mal vicio, que siempre lo metía en problemas a él y sus antiguos compañeros- está bien yolei averiguare un poco mas

Yolei al escuchar esto no pudo evitar saltar de la alegría, pero en ese momento recordó algo de suma importancia, -oye izzy por qué crees que tai soñaría algo así

Esta pregunta, definitivamente lo sorprendió, ello no era algo que esperaba escuchar – yolei, escúchame, algunas veces es mejor no saberlo todo, y con lo que respeta a tai, mucho menos

Esto último definitivamente, la sorprendió, no era lo que quería escuchar –izzy murmuro mientras veía como el chico simplemente la ignoraba, y regresaba a su computadora, trato de poner su mano izquierda sobre su hombro pero este inmediatamente la retiro como si de ácido se tratara – yolei, escúchame muy bien, desde que conozco a tai, él siempre está metido en problemas, así que aléjate de ellos, o podrías salir lastimada.

Yolei simplemente, se alejó de él y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la habitación de izzy y la abría – no soy una niña izzy, - le dijo mientras salía y la cerraba fuertemente

Yolei, tal vez si no actuaras como tal, te diría lo que se, sobre ese digimon – murmuro para sí mismo, mientras veía la pantalla de su computador, mientras en esta empezó a llegarle un mensaje, - que extraño, parece ser de setsuna- se dijo así mismo,-por que usaría este medio para contactarme, tomo el mouse y le dio clic a esta, inmediatamente apareció una serie de información

Izzy, nuestros temores eran, ciertos, tienes que salir del mundo real ahora mismo tu vida está en peligro

Pero qué demonios…. – se dijo así mismo mientras se levantaba apresurado de su escritorio, corrió hacia su armario buscando su digivice pero cuando abrió este se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa, -maldición- grito a todo pulmón a ver lo que tenia enfrente

Yolei, salió de la casa de izzy mas que furiosa, estaba indignada él sabía algo y simplemente no había querido decírselo, justo cuando iba a pasar la calle, escucho una fuerte explosión que la tiro al suelo, dejándola desorientada por unos segundos, - pero que fue eso – se dijo mientras volteaba su rostro hacia donde había originado aquella explosión, pero haber lo que lo había originado quedo en schok, esa era la casa de la que acaba de salir, ahora estaba en llamas – izzy, IZZYYYYYYYYYYYY

Unos metros más adelante

Se encontraba parada una chica pelirroja mientras observaba aquel desastre, una pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, se empezó alejar de aquel lugar, saco de su bolsillo su celular y simplemente se limitó a marcar la última llamada –tai, ha comenzado, tenías razón

Del otro lado hubo un gran silencio sepulcral, escucho como este daba un gran suspiro y escucho como algo era lanzado con gran fuerza contra la pared, después de otros segundos de silencio solo escucho– entendido Sora, sal de hay ahora mismo,

Tai, que vamos hacer – decía sora mientras empezó a caminar con más velocidad, y mirando para todos lados

Vengarnos, eso es lo que haremos, ve al digimundo ahora mismo-

-000000000000000000000-

Estaban kari y tk en el apartamento de este último viendo la televisión como era costumbre entre ellos, llevaban ya un rato que habían llegado y parecía que no encontraban nada interesante que ver, claro que eso es normal en estos días

Dime kari, estas segura que todo está bien, - le preguntaba el chico rubio, a la portadora de la luz,

Si, lo estoy, es solo que últimamente, las cosas no van bien como yo quisiera, - le respondió, mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el hombro de este- dime tk, siempre estarás conmigo cierto?,¿ siempre serás mi amigo?

Tk, al principio se mostró algo sorprendido por las palabras de esta, pero cuando escucho la última parte no pudo evitar mostrarse algo decepcionado, gracias a dios ella estaba entretenida viendo la televisión o si no en ese momento, habría jurado que no tenía un rostro muy amable para el rubio, paso los canales cada vez más rápidos hasta que noto algo que le llamo la atención

Kari ignoro el hecho de que su amigo pasaba los canales con cierta molestia, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que este no le respondía, lo miro determinadamente a los ojos, y noto que estos se encontraban perdidos en la pantalla, tk que ocurre- le dijo mientras volteaba la vista- acaso esa no es

La casa de izzy- le termino de completar esta, ambos miraban las noticias con gran asombro, - kari llama a los demás,

Esta tomo su celular incrédula ante lo que veía

"fuerte explosión, en zona residencial del distrito de odaiba, temen atentado terrorista, se confirman varias muertes" pasaba una y otra vez el noticiero

-0000000000000000000000-

No es la primera vez que esto pasa- le especulaba un joven de cabellera peli negra

Lo sé pero escúchame, no con esta magnitud- le respondía otro joven mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en el lugar que se encontraba, miro para todos los alrededores, era una vieja bodega abandonada, era espaciosa de eso estaba seguro, pero de ahí era lo único que se podía resaltar, pues su estado era un verdadero desastre- además prácticamente vamos hacia una verdadera guerra, entre las bestias sagradas y nosotros

Exageras setsuna, - le respondió el otro joven con cierta intriga – para que crees que nos hayan citado aquí,-

No lo sé, pero más importante crees que izzy haya logrado escapar- le dijo el joven mientras se paraba enfrente de su compañero, ya lo tenía arto esa caminadera que estaba tomando sin sentido alguno

No lo sé, es poco probable, el sabia los riesgos, desde que comenzó todo esto, nosotros tres nos enfrascamos en buscar una solución a ello, pero todo ha sido en vano- le respondió el otro joven, este iba a retirarse de aquel lugar no tenía sentido estar ahí, si no estaba la persona que los cito

Espera Claus, - el chico se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la tercera persona que se hacía presente en ese lugar, este le miro sorprendido al ver quien era – Michael, que hace aquí un digielegido de los ee uu y más importante pensé que tú y lo tuyos iban a apoyar a Ebonwumon la bestia sagrada del norte

Lo sé, pero Mimi desea que logremos llegar a un acuerdo- les decía con total convicción en sus palabras, el chico americano, mas sin embargo los dos jóvenes parecían más sorprendidos por el hecho de escuchar el nombre de mimi- significa que Mimi está en esto,- le dijo setsuna mas que sorprendido

Asi es, Mimi ha comprendido las palabras del señor Ebonwumon y desea ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño de unificar el digimundo bajo su mandato-

Michael, acaso escuchas lo que dices, vamos, no creerás todo eso- Claus perdió la paciencia antes aquellas palabras lo tomo con fuerza de su camisa y lo tiro a una pared cercana, se acercó a él, con una gran furia –

Ya basta Claus, lo mejor será esperar a izzy,- justo cuando el pelinegro iba a tratar de quitarle a Claus de encima, sintió como sonaba su celular, este sintió la mirada de ambos que esperaban que contestara, él sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no era buena idea, pero no tenía otra opción, - sí, halo, - de repente todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, setsuna dejó caer su celular y miro con sorpresa a los dos presentes – parece ser, que mataron a izzy

-00000000000000000-

Zona sur del digimundo

Iban tres personas acompañadas por tres digimons, caminaban por el árido desierto del digimundo, en frente de ellos, tenían las tres pirámides digitales (para los que no saben cuál es, son las que aparecen en la primera temporada cuando sora es capturada por datamon) No puedo creer que tengamos que venir a este lugar- dijo uno de los presentes

Cálmate sora, será por el momento mientras nos preparamos para enfrentar toda esta situación- le dijo el castaño mientras era seguido por las otras dos personas de cerca,

Debimos haver ido al menos al entierro de izzy,- le reclamo la segunda persona

Si claro, y también seria nuestro entierro, le dijo tai, con sarcasmo a Matt, a él no le agradaba mucho en serio la idea de tener que esconderse como rata, pero tenía que esperar, ya había logrado el apoyo de varias personas y lamentablemente la muerte de izzy apoyaría su postura, frente las cuatro bestias sagradas, él estaba seguro, incluso podría jurar que la persona que mato a izzy fue ella, después de todo donde hubiera luz habría oscuridad

-0000000000000000000000-

_El reciente atentado que se presentó en la zona de odaiba, fue un claro atentado terrorista, pero no de los grupos que conocemos si no de unos nuevos, estos grupos que lamentablemente están conformados por adolecentes, y jóvenes que como muchos sabrán están involucrados en el asunto de los famosos digimons, _

Pero que idioteces dice ese señor-

Cálmate cody, esto no es bueno nada bueno- se encontraban en la sala de la habitación de tk, todos los digidestinados de la segunda generación, ken trataba de consolar a yolei pero todo parecía ser en vano, y en sima de todo el primer ministro japonés estaba haciendo una declaración que en serio los perjudicaría

Tk, acabo de hablar con todos los que me pediste, pero Mimi no constesta, su email, y mi hermano, sora y matt es como si se hubieran desvanecido de la tierra, y los padres joe me dijeron que esta había salido a un viaje- decía un llorosa kari, porque sucedía esto, se supone que ahora todo había cambiado, que ahora todos estaban en paz

Maldición lo sabía- al escuchar esto último Tk golpeo fuertemente la mesa que estaba enfrente de el

Tk, cálmate, no solucionaremos nada ais

Acaso no entiendes Davis, ellos saben lo que sucede pero como siempre nosotros somos dejados atrás, hermano que sucede-

_Es por ello, que este gobierno ha decidido emplear una campaña de registro y captura para con todos los jóvenes que tengan como ellos lo llaman un compañero digimon o tengan la posibilidad de adquirir uno-_

En pocas palabras nos van a cazar como animales- dijo cody mientras veía a todos sus compañeros, todos ellos estaban perdiendo las esperanzas y lamentablemente su portador parecía ser el primero de ellos

Continuara….

Bueno el primer cap. en si del fic, como dije antes si ustedes desean puedo incluir a unos de sus personajes, muchos me preguntaron por mp a qué características necesitaban primero, lo básico nombre y compañero digimon, una mini historia de este, y también a que bestia sagrada desea servir y pues claro nacionalidad ojala sea variada de distintas partes del mundo, por el momento los rebeldes que será el grupo de tai, estará cerrado por así decirlo hasta más adelante,

Regresando en si a la historia creo que se me olvido decir este fic se desarrolla después del final de digimon 02, y pues claro el epilogo de este nunca ocurrido aquí, aparte que me parece uno de los peores finales posibles para esta buena serie, el cap lo se estuvo corto pero será mientras se organiza y se desenreda la historia pues esta tiene muchos misterios

Agradecimientos a mi compañero de redacción warriorfire, y que ojala algún día consiga un trabajo que tenerlo de visita en mi casa me tiene harto jajaja


End file.
